


Ask the swapped alpha and beta kids!

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Ask Blog, Dirk Crocker - Freeform, F/F, Jade Lalonde - Freeform, Jake Lalonde - Freeform, Jane Strider - Freeform, M/M, Rose Harley - Freeform, Roxy English, dave egbert - Freeform, john strider - Freeform, swapped au.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Just read the title and tags.  Ask and dare these cute babs.





	1. intro

* A young man stands in his living room. It just so happens that today, is one day of many that this young man will see all his human friends. This young man has blond hair, blue eyes, and thick glasses resting on his nose. His t-shirt has a blue, cracking Slimer on it.*

Dirk: Dave! Oh good greef what are you doing now?

*Another young man, one about 19, walks out of the kitchen. His light blue eyes shimmered behind his equally thick, but oval shaped,red glasses. He had pale blond hair in the shape of a triangle and was covered in freckles. He has on a blue turtle neck sweater and blue kahkies.*

Dave: oh! Dirk! I'm just setting up an ask blog that John asked me to set up for him!

*suddenly, anither teenager, about Dave's age walks in. He has pitch black hair. His red eyes are covered by thick aviator shades. His buck teeth do nothing to hide the cocky smirk on his face. His shirt had a red devil record, and he wore a red jacket over it, along with black pants.*

John: Hey Egderp. *flops on the couch with arm draped over Dave's shoulders.* got that ask blog up yet?

Dave: almost. Hey, where's your sister?

* Just then, a young woman Dirk's age walked in. She had on a black tank too with an orange devil Slimmer mix. The ghost had on a hat. Her eyes were covered by triangle shaped shades. Her hair was as dark as John's, with buck teeth to match. She wore black ripped jeans.*

Dirk: *smiles* hey Strider.

Jane: *sniffs the air* mm! Someone is making cookies!

Jake: h-hello *hic* dorky! *dirky

*as if on que of the word cookies, a 19 year old ran in, cocktail in hand. His hair was black and his skin was tan. His eyes were a hypnotising purple shade, while his fashion-sence matched. He had a purple skeleton cat on his shirt(yup,the whole skeleton), skin tight purple pants, with a light and dark purple scarf around his neck*

Jake: guess who brought the buz! *boz *booz.

*shortly after, a teenage girl walked in. Her hair was long, and more pitch black that John's hair. She had purple eyes, and black painted lips that were drawn back to annoyance. No doubt it was caused by the drunk now hanging off of dirk. Her purple dog squid lay on her white shirt, and a scarf was wrapped around her hips that complimented her black skirt.*

Jade: really father. Must you do this now?

Jake: *hanging on Dirk and kissing his cheek* yes! I luv him boyfriend! *my boyfriend

???: Look out below!

*suddenly, a blonde girl with glasses tumbled in the room. Her white wife beater had A skull with cat ear, with a green jacket over it. Her brown, knee high shorts showing off unshaved legs. Her green eyes sparkled with adventure.*

Roxy: Golly! Its wonderful to see you all again!

Jane: hey English.

Jake:Hi Roxy!

John: sup.

*a girl walked in yawning, her green atom squid sitting in the center of her dress. She had blone hair and green eyes, with glasses halfway pushed up her nose. She looked up at the others and smile*

Rose: guys! *runs to the beta kids and hugs them.*

Dave: *hugs back.* now that we're here, lets answer some questions!

John: *chuckles* Egderp you need to be patient. Our ask box is empty.

Dave:oh yeah! Ok!


	2. ask 1-3

Dave: Guys! We got some stuff! Come here!

*the rest walk around the laptop*

Dave: Let me see... the first one says Ask for everyone: How would you react if Dave got killed?

Dirk: *frowning* i would be devistated Dave! You're my popop...grandson...thing....you're my family Gosh darn it! *cleans off glasses*

Jake:*holding the blond* Easy Dirky. I would go on a killin spree.

Jane:*nods in agreement* Ditto.

Roxy: honestly, I don't think we'd be able to hold Dirk back from killing whoever or whatever did it.

Dirk: *nods with an angry look*

Jade: Needless to say, they wouldn't have to worry about their biggest threat being just them.

Rose: *cracks her knuckles with a cute, innocent twinkle*

John: Yeah I'm with them. Egderp here is my boyfriend and best bro, and like hell I'm lettin anything happen to him.

Dave: Aw you guys! I feel so loved! The next one is for you John! They want to know if you'll prank anyone.

John: Pranking is more Dave's thing. I'm more of the making beats and comics type of guy.

Dave: The last one is for Dirk! They want to know if you have any hobbies.

Dirk: *still agitated from the first ask. Perks up a little* Oh! Of course I do! I bake mostly but other than that...*red lines crawl up his cheeks* K͋́͏̮̱͘i͍̟̓̎̽̌̊͌͗̅ͧ́͜͡l͍̘͎̯̗̪̗̪̲ͨ̂̈́̄͛́̀͋͌̀l̷̴̷͈͖̼̮̜͆̐̾͐i̠̭̺͉͖͈̤͉̿͌͗̃̕͢ń͔̱͙̮̱g̴̶̣͓ͣͥͩ̒͌̂̇̏ ̖̯̼̦͉̜̮̮̔ͬͥ̃̍t̮͎͎̹͍̻̅͒̔̓̍̒͋h͚̝̯̯̗̱̰ͧ́͜e̶̶̙̓̒ͥ̀ͦ ̃̉͋҉̞̲̱̝͔̗̮ĭ̪̲͉̭̭̲̃̕͡n̵̝̉̈́͠n̡̦̥͎ͦͫ̒ͪ͋ͭȯ̵̡͓̘̯͚͖̃͢ç̛͖͙̂͛̈́ͥ͑̄ẽ̾҉̴͇͖͙n̸̨͕͖̐͗̇t̶̛̠̺̯͖͉͇̒ͪ̀͢ ̶̧̫̻͖ͥ͌͂̽̉ͩä̧̲̩̪̰͙̮ͪ̃̑̋̓̅n͍̯̪͉̻̹̄̒͆ͨͥ̑̀ͅd̽ͦ͗̋̇͢͏̹̭̣̤͚̖ ̵̛̭̤͖̮͖̿̉̂̒ͭt̷̪̯͚̞̱͉̦̓ͬ̾́ẖ̷̠̭̗̺ͪ̂͆͐̂̌ͪͅo̡̧̪̮̣̮ͬͪ̓͗ͮͥͥ͆̏͡s̛̘̆̅ͤ͌̇ͮͯḛ̤͔͈̗͆̃ͥ͞ ͥ̓̈́̈ͮ̄̚͠͏̵͎̳̻̤l̓̊̃͏̡̘̻̫͎̳̯͙ơ͑̀ͫ̓͌̇̚҉̳̯͕͉w̸͂͆̋͏̣̻̙͖ͅë̡͍̫̪͍͈̥̅ͫ̈́̋̂̚͝ṛ̩͚̍ͧͩ̀̏̈ͫ̿̀̀ ̶̷̭̭̙̥̝̋̋ͅt̗̠̮̻͙͚̩̟ͪ̇̃́h̷̜̳̭̲̲̼̲̒̀͊̊͞a̛̻͎̖͌ͬͥ̈́͗̋͐̈͡n̙ͬͥ͆͞͝ ̑ͧ̅͟͏̰̺̲̯̳͎̹̺I̸̘͖̯͌ͯ̆ͭ͠. *blinks and the line go away.* ...What did i say?

Jake: Don' worry bout it bafe *babe.

Dirk:...alright... But yeah. Baking mostly. I even own a bakery in town!

Dave:I think that's it. Keep asking questions please! This was fun!


	3. Ask 4-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trolls are swapped too

Dave: Guys! The person came back!

Eveeyone:*looks over at Dave*

Dirk: *in the middle of mixing up cookie dough*

Dave:Alright. The first one for....oh!me! Let's see: "Ask for Dave: Since your the prankster here, have you done any pranks that you have deemed worthy to be the Ultimate prank?" Oh my god there are so many good ones!

John,Rose, and Jade: Oh no.

Dave:There are too many good ones! Ah? Wait let me think... Oh! I got it! There was one time on the metior I want on a Pranking spree! But one stood out to me the most. Eqius and Karkat were hanging out. Karkat was happily chatting away-

Rose: The little sea prince always is!

Dave:Exactly! And Equis was finally pried away from that laptop of his. It was perfect. I flew abouve them and used a strong breeze to yank his chair out from under him. It made him mad but he ignored it. But i didn't stop there! I kept tormenting him the whole time they were talking! The only way he found out it was me was the fact i started laughing. 

John: I've never seen Captor that mad. Pixes was laughing up a storm though.

Dave: I smelled like electricity for two months! But it was worth it. *grins*

Dave:Ok! The next one is for rose!

Rose: Yes! Finally!

Dave: "Rose: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

Rose: That's a trickey one. I grew up on warm islands so I guess somewhere not so warm and beachy.

John: But beaches. Rose. Beaches.

Rose:They get old after a while. I'd wanna go somewhere I could adventure! Maybe the Rainforests in south America! That would be awesome! Seeing all the animals and exploring the Jungle! Yes! That's where I would go! And Roxy would come with me because she likes exploring too!

Roxy:You bet your knickers I would!

Rose:*Giggles*

Dave: The last one is for Dirk. They want to know if you're still mad.

Dirk: *from Kitchen* Not really anymore! Just understand that I'm very protective!*comes out holding plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies* Cookies are done!

Jane and Jake:*runs to get the first few.*

Everyone else:*sits down to eat fresh cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask in the comments.


End file.
